


Property of Edmund Hewlett

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: How will Anna react to being claimed by Major Hewlett?





	

His familiar voice broke above the bickering of the guards at her sides. 

“Major?” Anna sputtered hoarsely. There is nothing short of genuine confusion etched within her maple-syrup hues as they lift to see him standing there. The brunette was startled by his arrival. Her dark-brows quirk slightly as he steps forward to claim her.

She hadn’t seen him stride across the room to her rescue. In fact, Anna had believed he quit her and that he was preparing to abandon the colonies all together. Anna had just, hours ago, burdened him with the knowledge of what she was; a rebel spy. Hewlett had seemed angry, betrayed, and wounded. He had made it clear that he never wished to see her again.

The Major easily held the power and he had the motive to see her vanquished. Yet, instead of seeking revenge, Edmund was working to free her. Why?

“Kindly unhand Ms. Strong. She is with me,” comes his gentle command. His larger hand is outstretched to her. “As such, I aim to see no harm comes to her...” the Major is quick to add. 

Anna shrugs herself free of the equally surprised Regulars grasps. Without questioning Hewlett, her smaller hand is tucked securely within his proffered one. “Thank you, Ed... Major,” the brunette quickly corrected herself. She does not wish to insult him. Nor does she have the audacity to think that they still shared the level of friendship they once had. 

The Major is quick to pull Anna to his side. Then with great haste he leads her away from the group of soldiers. “What are you still doing here?” He inquired, his tone hushed but sharp. “I thought you left for your camp.” The last two words are spat, laced with venom. 

She peers over both shoulders uneasily before offering a hushed answer. “I was...” Her voice cuts off allowing her to swallow thickly. “I did not have ...the h...heart to leave....” Anna whispered. The brunette is just barely able to meet Edmund’s gaze. She feared that within his eyes, she would find nothing but icy judgement. 

“You didn’t have the heart to leave?” He incredulously repeated. Edmund grabbed her arm, turning her to face him full on. His gaze sweeps over her slowly. “What do you mean, you didn’t have the ‘heart’ to leave?” He questioned sternly. Edmund wasn’t sure he was buying her story but he’d at least hear her out. 

Long dark lashes flickered in an effort to dismiss another wave of tears. Her heart thundered to life inside of her chest as she realized his hand was still upon her arm. “I....I couldn’t let you leave... believing a lie to be the truth. My conscience would not permit it.” Agony echoed within every syllable of her words as her head drops forward in defeat.

“Oh?” Edmund rigidly huffs. He can feel the tension building within his shoulder blades. Although, Anna’s words intrigued him, the Major forced himself to remain leery of her explanation, lest she’d snare him in yet another trap. “And what lie would that be? The one where you said you couldn’t lie to me anymore?” The harsh words escape him before he can suppress them.

His words hit her as though, he had physically struck her. Of course, he wasn’t wrong. That phrase was part of the one she wished to recant. Her voice is somehow smaller and more timid as she replies, “please understand, Major. I said and did what I thought would best protect you. But as I went to the livery to fetch my horse......I realized...” Anna’s voice trailed off. 

“Yes?” Hewlett presses, anxious for an answer. 

A ragged sigh escapes her as she continues, “I realized that I still love you. I couldn’t let you walk away without knowing the truth even if.....even if it will endanger both of us. I would rather die a thousand deaths than let you think that I have never felt anything towards you. Oh please, Edmund.... believe me.” The fingers of one hand hesitantly press to his chest as she closes the gap between them. 

His lips half curled upwards into a smile before returning to a menacing frown. Hewlett grinds his teeth with the same frustration pulsing through his veins. “Believe you? After all the lies you’ve told me, Ms. Strong?” There is a certain strain and weariness to his voice. 

“I know it be hard to forgive me. If not, impossible. There was a time when you professed to love me for all that I am and would be. You have seen me at my weakest and you know my darkest secrets. I have nothing more to hide from you,” Anna patiently reminds him. “I worry still that...perhaps, there is still hazard with making the truth fully known to you. I fear you might forever be taken from me if you stay engaged in this fight. I would rather have you sail for Scotland and be safe than unhappy and unprotected in the colonies with me. I be unwilling to lose you due to my own selfishness. Maybe.... I have said too much. I s....should go....” She starts to pull away from him.

Her words pour over him like a maddening torrent, striking upon every emotion Edmund ever felt when he was around her. Was this story genuine or another carefully crafted fabrication? Hewlett couldn’t say for certain. Yet, his heart beat with every hope that Anna was speaking honestly. It seems his heart is ready and willing to betray him again. 

As she starts to pull away, his grasp tightens on her arm. “And you would make my choices for me, Anna? To choose my safety over my eternal happiness? What gives you that right?!” He demands. Hewlett is fully aware that he had slipped and reverted to calling her by the name he so loved and cherished. He wonders if it was as obvious to her or not.

A panicked gaze meets him as her progress is halted by the tightening of his grasp upon her arm. “Aye. Because I’d rather see you somber and alive than blissfully elated and dead. I know I had no right but... I still made that call.” Anna returns her voice wavering with fear. She didn’t know whether or not forgiveness had been granted or if he was contemplating turning her in again.

Abruptly Edmund moved forward. The palm of his free hand slowly curls against the delicate slope of her cheekbone. Her words had caused his heart to swell with both pain and delight. “Anna...” Hewlett breathes, his voice soft and full of longing. He presses his forehead gently to hers. His callous hand gradually slid down the smooth curve of her neck. “Why? Why didn’t you ever tell me this before? That you were a rebel spy and that you trying to save me?” He quietly beseeches. His eyes study every freckle and contour of her face as he awaits an answer.

A shiver rushes through the brunette’s entire figure as his free hand ghosts against her cheek before slipping down to the crook of her neck. His gentle touches were more powerful than Edmund could ever possibly know. She could barely manage to process his words over the powerful thumping of her heart which, resounded with a frightening might within her ears. The softness of his voice brought silver orbs dancing down her high-crested cheeks. Long soaked lashes accidentally drag against his skin as his forehead meets her own. Hewlett’s inquiry causes her gaze to meet his again. Sheepishly Anna brings herself to admit, “I couldn’t risk it. I have too many friends that I had to keep out of trouble. To come forward would have endangered them and you. I.....I was a....afraid... that you..... you would try and prove me wrong. That you would, with one word or deed, convince me that we could have both...safety and our hearts desires.”

Her words rang true far more than he would like to acknowledge. Edmund would have attempted to disprove her theories and tightly held notions. He swallows sharply, suddenly aware that her love ran far deeper than he imagined. For she was willing to bid him farewell in order to preserve his life. Whereas, other lovers would have selfishly clung to him regardless of what the cost might be. “Oh Anna,” he cooed, on the wings of one long breath. He gingerly brings his lips to brush over hers. 

The sob building within her chest hitched the moment Hewlett’s warm lips traced against the smooth bows and curves of her own. Her trembling hand slowly reaches up to rest against the corner of his jaw-line. Wordlessly, Anna presses herself into the kiss savoring every moment of physical contact as if, it would be the last. It was obvious how intense her feelings for him were.

“Anna, let me whisk you away from this war. Marry me in Scotland. Let me truly claim you as my own. Please..... do not break my heart for a third time.” Edmund breathlessly entreats. He no longer wished to part ways with her and he silently prayed that Anna would agree. 

“Be that what you desire?” Anna prompts. She does not want him to offer solely for the sake of rescuing her. 

“Yes,” Hewlett affirms without hesitation. “You know it is.” His thumb slowly drags against the skin of her neck willing her to say yes. Edmund could not pry his gaze away from her even though, he knew he could have his heart broken again. He wanted her to say yes. To look after her own interests instead of everyone else’s.

She contemplated her options in silence. Her usually calculating mind suddenly felt useless. Could she break his heart again? Impulsive lips hesitantly curled upwards into a smile. This decision was no longer focused upon the war but upon one man. The man she absolutely adores. “Then I... I... will. I have never loved another the way I do you, Edmund.” 

For at least a moment, everything seemed right with the world and her soul knew peace.


End file.
